¿Arte o historia?
by Niebla
Summary: Sirius y Remus conocen a unas chicas muy interesantes en un viaje a Italia. ¿¿Que surgirá entre ellos?


Buenas, antes que nada decirles que este es mi primer fic y que se lo dedico a Arys, quien me ayuda a su creación. Les aviso que en este primer capítulo no aparece ningún personaje de Harry Potter, pues es una introducción para que vayan conociendo a unos personajes de invención propia(de Arys y mía)

Espero que les guste y espero sus review!!!

¿Arte o historia?

Capítulo 1: Un museo, dos trabajos.

Era un precioso día de primavera. Acababa de llegar al museo, m9i lugar de trabajo.

Nada más entrar Michael, el guarda de seguridad, me dio los buenos días.

-Buenos días Niebla. ¿Que tal todo?

-Buenos días Michael. Muy bien ,¿y a ti?

-Bien también.

-¿Sabes si Arys a llegado ya?

-Si, llegó hace media hora.

-Muchas gracias Michael,¡Adiós!

Me puse en camino hacia la sala de los archivos,dónde seguramente estaría Arys. Por el camino pude ver que los preparativos para el gran evento estaban casi acabados.

Cuando llegué a mi destino pude ver a una Arys envuelta en documentos. Apenas se la podía ver detrás de unas cuantas torres de carpetas sobre el Imperio Romano.

-Nunca cambiarás...

-No!! Je je... Hola Niebla.

-Hola. Es increíble. Nada más llegar te vienes directamente aquí y empiezas a hojear documentos.

-Tu también te pones con la restauración nada más llegar.

-No, porque primero yo paso a saludarte.

-Si, pero porque yo llego antes. El día que llegues tu primera pasara yo a saludarte. ¿¿ok??

-De a cuerdo. Bueno, nos vemos luego. ¡¡Adiós!!

-¡¡Hasta luego!!

Tomé rumbo hacia el taller de restauración. Estaba vacío. Por lo general los domingos el museo estaba abierto y había muchas personas trabajando, pero dada la ocasión este había cerrado hacía un par de días y no volvería a abrir al público hasta el viernes por la mañana, después del gran evento del jueves por la noche. No había ningún restaurador más puesto que solo quedaba un marco por restaurar y me tocaba hacerlo a mi. El marco debería estar listo para el jueves por la noche. Ningún problema. En dos días ya estaría hecho. El jueves todo debía estar en su sitio, era el 50 aniversario de la obertura del museo y se había preparado una fiesta a la que acudirían, entre otros, los más altos miembros de la sociedad, tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico. Y para mayor celebración la entrada al museo estaría a un precio especial durante dos meses, cosa que garantizaba muchos visitantes, tanto locales como turistas. La mayoría de estos visitantes solo verían una parte del museo, pues estaba dividido en dos zonas: la pública y la oculta. A la pública podía acceder cualquier persona, pero para acceder a la oculta había que ser un mago o una bruja, puesto que en esta zona se encontraba toda la historia y el arte del mundo mágico, un mundo que los muggles no conocían. Por lo cual la celebración se realizaría en la zona pública, pues muchos de los muggles invitados no sabían nada acerca de la magia.

Me senté en el banco de trabajo y empecé el con el marco. El marco pertenecía a una de las obras más famosas de Leonardo Da Vinci: La Gioconda, más comúnmente conocida como la Mona Lisa. Este cuadro, al igual que todas las obras del Louvre, habían sido trasladadas al museo de historia y arte de Italia cuando en el el primero se declaró un incendio dos años atrás. Por fortuna no hubo ninguna víctima y se pudieron salvar todas las obras. Aunque el marco ya fue restaurado en su momento aun se podian distinguir secuelas del incendio.

Ciertamente podria haber acabado en tres segundos con un simple movimiento de mi varita, pero el hacerlo con mis propias manos me daba mayor satisfacción. Lo mismo le pasaba a Arys, en vez de perder horas en la búsqueda de un archivo podía invocarlo, pero perdía el encanto del trabajo realizado con esfuerzo. Eso si, si nos veíamos muy agobiadas por una gran cantidad de trabajo, o tenían mucha urgencia no dudábamos de ayudarnos con un poco de magia. Al fin y al cabo éramos brujas,¿no?

Continuará...


End file.
